The invention refers to a magazine with a load opening and a linkless feed system according to generic concept of patent claim 1.
The feed system of the invention basically consists of a cartridge receiving device and of a tensioning device connected to the cartridge receiving device. The cartridge receiving device is movable in two directions: in a feed direction and in an opposite, load direction. During the firing phase the feed system delivers the cartridge automatically and sequentially in the feed direction to a gun. This is accomplished by pre-stressing the tensioning device in the feed direction and by its engagement with the cartridge receiving]device. On the other hand, during the loading phase, the cartridge receiving device is manually movable in the load direction via a handle. At this point the cartridges are arranged sequentially through the load opening on the cartridge receiving device. Due to the engagement of the cartridge receiving device with the tensioning device, the tensioning device is thus pre-stressed in the feed direction.
Such a magazine has already been developed by the applicant. In this prior art magazine the cartridge receiving device is embodied as an endless chain. Said chain consists of two parallel, endless chain strands connected by crossbars. The distance between the crossbars is matched with the diameter of the cartridge shells. This conveyer chain is introduced into a meandering magazine channel and extends around a sector of the tensioning device. The tensioning device basically consists of a drum, which in turn is automatically rotated by a spring drive in the direction corresponding to the feed direction. When the conveyor chain moves in the feed direction, the cartridges in the magazine are conveyed in the direction of a feed channel. An oblique surface is located before the feed channel to lift the cartridges from the conveyer chain and forward them into the feed channel. The foremost cartridge is held by the magazine lips at the discharge end of the feed channel at all times and is removed from there by the gun in an axial direction into the feed channel. When all sharp cartridges have been removed from the magazine, a blind cartridge firmly attached to the conveyer chain reaches the magazine lips. The magazine must be loaded at this point at the latest.
The conveyer chain moves in the load direction, opposite to the feed direction, for feeding this prior art magazine. The cartridges fed into the shaft-like load opening reach the magazine channel below and settle between two crossbars of the conveyer chain. The cartridges are usually fed into the load shaft with one hand; the other hand moves the conveyer chain in the load direction. The load shaft may also include two parallel shaft sections, so that two parallel cartridge rows are forwarded onto the conveyer chain.
Compared to a magazine with a cartridge belt, the magazine of the invention has the advantage of a more compact design due to the linkless feed system. In addition, it protects the cartridges better against outside influences. It also provides the rifleman with greater freedom, since he is not hindered by the loosely hanging cartridge belts. Finally, equipping an automatic weapon, i.e., an automatic rifle or an automatic pistol, with such a magazine results in a weight savings compared to a cartridge belt with the same number of cartridges.